


Only For You

by RottenMango (thestargazingpeach)



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bonnie & Clyde, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Bottom T'Challa (Marvel), Fluff and Angst, Kinda PWP, M/M, Top Erik (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 05:25:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14253963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestargazingpeach/pseuds/RottenMango
Summary: They knew they wouldn’t live to see much of the future, but as long as they had each other, that didn’t matter.





	Only For You

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of T'Cherik Imagines' Bonnie & Clyde AU on tumblr. You can check out their amazing blog and more posts on the AU at tcherik-imagines.tumblr.com.

Erik was not pouting. _He wasn’t_. He’ll admit he was the tiniest bit upset that T’Challa was going to seduce that old fart of a banker, sure, but he wasn’t pouting.

“Calm down.” T’Challa huffed, planting a kiss on the corner of Erik’s mouth, “I’m not sleeping with him.”

“But he could hurt you! Please, can’t Nakia do it?” Erik pleaded.

Nakia glared at him from the other side of the room. T’Challa rose a hand to keep her from snapping in response. He made himself comfortable on Erik’s lap, ignoring the whistling from the gang (and the gagging noises from Shuri), “The guy likes young men so I have to go. Plus, Nakia is still recovering from a broken clavicle from that heist weeks ago.”

“Which was _your_ fault, mind you.” Nakia finally said to Erik.

Erik ignored her. He ran his hands up T’Challa’s sides, ready to beg his case once more when he felt the tell-tale studs underneath his lover’s clothes. Erik’s hold tightened on T’Challa’s thighs, and he leaned in close to whisper in his ear, “Are you wearing the pretty set with diamonds I got you, kitten?”

T’Challa hummed pleasantly, his hands running up to twine behind Erik’s neck. He mouthed at his ear, “I’m so ready for you, baby. The faster we get this job done, the faster you can have me…”

Erik groaned, his hands unashamedly groping T’Challa’s ass. “ _Fuck_ , kitten. You’re gonna be the death of me…”

“And you guys are going to be the death of me if you don’t stop!” Shuri cried. T’Challa flushed in embarrassment, having forgotten his sister was watching. He gave Erik a soft smack on the arm when the other sent Shuri a teasing wink. The young girl only gagged again, getting up and opening the door to their warehouse, “Get out, you dork.”

M’Baku entered the living area from upstairs, guns and knives in hand. T’Challa’s stomach flipped at the sight. 

He had killed before, once. It was during a very close call. The gang had been ambushed, and T’Challa knew had M’Baku and Okoye not been there as back up, he and Erik would be dead. He still hates to think back on that day, even now. The policeman had Erik cornered, had shot at him so many times. There was so much blood. T’Challa had gone into a panicked rage, stepping in front of Erik and pulling out the pocket knife he always carried with him. He had slit the cop’s throat without a second thought. There was blood on his hands, hot and sticky and accusing. But then Erik had pulled him by the arm to stand behind him, shooting at the remaining policemen even with his injured arm. They had barely escaped, but T’Challa was grateful they were all still alive. They learned to value each other a lot more after that incident. 

That night, Erik had held T’Challa as he cried and scrubbed at his hands until they were raw. Erik had kissed his tears away, had embraced him even when T’Challa pushed him away and called himself a monster. Erik had been there as he experienced the worst panic attack of his life. So how could T’Challa not love Erik? Erik took him and his little sister in when they had nowhere else to run to. He gave them a second chance at a better life. He _gave_ them a better life. Shuri now went to a good school and they didn’t have to depend on T’Challa’s meager waiter salary, wearing tattered clothes that never kept out the cold.

It was that same night T’Challa realized he loved Erik. He had always known, deep down. He wouldn’t have joined the gang on their heists had he not, but it was so much easier to admit then. After he cried out his guilt, T’Challa had taken Erik’s hand, kissed his wounds and pushed him onto the bed. They had made love that night, so deep and emotional like neither had ever experienced before. They vowed to always love each other and never leave, and they were still going strong.

Now, Erik easily noticed T’Challa’s hesitance. He gave his lover’s cheek a soft kiss. “You don’t have to do this, T’Challa…”

T’Challa only shook his head, a gentle smile playing on his lips, “I’m alright. I know how to defend myself should anything go wrong. I’ll be fine…”

Erik sighed, reluctantly allowing T’Challa to move off his lap. He gave him one last, lingering kiss before the team took off, “I love you, kitten.”

T’Challa sighed happily, “I love you, too, baby….”

  
~*~*~*~*~*~  


The mission mostly went as planned. M’Baku, T’Challa, and Okoye entered the private estate and easily blended in with the crowd. Their target was hosting an event, flaunting his money and begging to get robbed, as Erik would say. M’Baku and Okoye let T’Challa wander off on his own to find the man while they stood silently watching for any danger or police. Before long, T’Challa had the man tied and eager on the bed of the master suite. 

This was where things went wrong. 

The man saw T’Challa slip the pill into his drink just before he was going to hand it to him, and he easily tore at the bindings. He had T’Challa by the throat within seconds. He was no match for a gun, however, and T’Challa quickly shot him between the eyes. The sound alerted M’Baku and Okoye, as well as the other guests at the event, which meant there were witnesses to get rid of. 

It wasn’t as quick a mission as they had hoped, or as clean as they would have liked, but it was done. T’Challa was silently wiping down his gun as M’Baku drove them back towards the warehouse. They knew not to bother him when he was quiet like that. 

When they finally arrived, T’Challa immediately hurried into Erik’s open arms. While M’Baku and Okoye told their leader how the mission went and what happened, Erik stroked down T’Challa’s back, placing soft kisses on his hair. 

The gang ate dinner silently. Everyone could feel Erik’s rage at discovering how close to getting seriously hurt T’Challa was. 

After dinner, the gang split to their respective rooms. Shuri gave T’Challa a long hug and a kiss goodnight, murmuring how much she loved him. T’Challa embraced her tightly and kissed her forehead. He quietly followed Erik into their bedroom. As the latter stormed into the bathroom, he unpacked the money from the mission and began counting.

T’Challa could hear Erik in the background, growling and grumbling to himself as he undressed. He smirked. It always made him smile how protective Erik was of him. T’Challa wasn’t nervous or traumatized by the mission that day; there would be worse and it was his job. He was just slightly shaken by having been caught off guard. He knew if he played the wounded kitten, though, Erik would give him exactly what he wanted…

“Fuck!” Erik suddenly exclaimed. T’Challa bit his lip, readying himself for the rant of rage. “I can’t believe that fatass touched you! If I were there I swear to God I would have made him suffer! No one touches you but me, kitten!”

T’Challa was about to turn and say something sassy, but Erik beat him to it. He picked him up from behind and threw him on the bed, completely disregarding the piles of money T’Challa had stacked. “Hey!”

“Fuck the money.” Erik hissed, pushing himself onto the bed so that he lay between T’Challa’s thighs.”I’m just glad you’re here, with me and all mine.”

T’Challa smiled, wrapping his legs around Erik. “Yeah? All yours?”

“All mine, baby.”

“Then _prove it_.” 

Erik growled at the demand, shoving the money off the bed and pulling at T’Challa’s clothes. T’Challa immediately shoved off Erik’s clothes as well, and before long they were rutting against each other, naked skin brushing naked skin. Well, almost completely naked.

“ _Fuck_ , kitten. Gonna come just watching you shine in the moonlight…” Erik teased. He tugged at T’Challa’s diamond-studded choker with one hand while running the other along his thighs, feeling his lover’s muscles bunch and tense under the bejeweled chains around them.

T’Challa gave a breathless laugh. “You’re such a sap sometimes, Erik.”

“Only for you, baby boy.” Erik chuckled, flushing. It was true, though. The entire country feared the gang and especially Erik as the leader. The gang themselves didn’t want to get on his bad side; he wasn’t afraid to kill a traitor or back-talker. But with T’Challa, his precious, wonderful T’Challa, Erik could be soft and gentle and everything kind. He could be loving and worship something other than money. He could prove he wasn’t just an outlaw searching for riches. The greatest treasure was currently in his arms, writhing and moaning as Erik worked him open with his tongue and fingers.

“Oh god, _Erik~_ ” T’Challa whined. His fists were clenched to the point his knuckles were white, and Erik could hear him gasping as if he couldn’t breathe. He moved his fingers inside until he felt T’Challa jerk and moan loudly. 

“You’re wet as fuck, kitten.” Erik teased, wiping his mouth with the back of his clean hand. His other was currently spreading T’Challa open, messy with lube and spit. 

T’Challa gasped, hips stuttering and legs open wide, “Only for you…”

“Yeah? Promise?”

“Yes! Oh god, Erik! There, right there, yes, ungh…” T’Challa was rambling at that point, and Erik knew if he didn’t move on he wouldn’t last much longer. So he wiped his hand on the cover, gave T’Challa’s ass one last kiss (and a nip that had the other yelping in surprise), and moved to cover himself with lube. T’Challa looked at him over his shoulder, eyes bright and loving, and Erik had never felt more whole than in that moment.

He’ll admit he hated having brought T’Challa, such a pure and innocent person, into his life of crime. But Erik was a selfish man, and so he’ll also admit he didn’t regret it. His life was full of danger and risk and any day could be their last, but at least he had this wonderful being in his life, and he was going to make sure no one ever took T’Challa from him, or they would pay dearly.

“C’mon…” T’Challa urged. He reached back and pulled his cheeks apart. Erik growled at the display and gave his cock one last stroke before lining himself up, “So bossy today...”

“More!” T’Challa gasped at the sensation of Erik’s cock slowly entering him. It rubbing along his sensitive walls and drove him wild. He wriggled, completely ignoring Erik’s teasing in favor of getting more of him inside. 

Erik groaned, “So needy...So perfect. Damn, kitten, can’t get enough of you.”

T’Challa huffed as Erik bottomed out, “Wouldn’t have guessed, with how slow you’re going.”

“Oh, you want it fast, huh?” Erik growled, “I’ll give you fast.”

T’Challa screamed as Erik began pounding into him. The bed shook and the remaining bills flew to the floor, but Erik only registered his lover and his pleasured keens and mewls. He shifted them so that he sat against the headboard and T’Challa straddled his lap. The latter whined at the change in position, Erik’s cock feeling as if it was completely splitting him open. T’Challa threw his head back, mouth open in a silent scream. Erik nipped along the bruises surrounding the choker on his neck, an angry and possessive noise rumbling in his throat at the thought that someone else had laid a hand on what was his. He thrust up into T’Challa with renewed vigor, catching the other off guard. 

It was a haze of pleasure from then on, a dance of sorts only known to the two of them. Erik was close, so close. He could feel the heat coil deep within, and he knew T’Challa was nearly there as well. The other was wrapped around him so tightly; they were as close as they could get, Erik thrusting into T’Challa and T’Challa grinding down on Erik. 

It wasn’t long before T’Challa finally climaxed and brought Erik over the edge with him. Both groaned as they came, Erik wrapping an arm around T’Challa’s waist and kissing him senseless. 

“Always so good for me, baby boy.” Erik gasped.

“Only for you.” T’Challa repeated. Erik gave a few aborted thrusts into him at the notion, completely taken with the fact that only he would ever get to see T’Challa like that.

“Mine, all mine…” The gangster sighed. He settled them onto their sides, ignoring the mess around them. They cuddled close, and that night they dreamt only of each other.

  
~*~*~*~*~*~  


T’Challa loved Erik. He really, really did. He loved to hate him, too. Especially after a night of wild sex. Why? Because the morning after, without fail, T’Challa always awoke to a sore ass and aching limbs. 

A soft snore in his ear made him huff and he moved to sit up. The strong arm around his waist didn’t allow him to get far, however.

“Come on, Erik. It’s late. The gang’s probably already made breakfast.” T’Challa sighed pleasantly.

Erik groaned and mumbled something incoherent, which made T’Challa laugh. He twisted in his hold and gave Erik a tender kiss. Erik finally opened his eyes, a dopey smile stretching on his lips, “Hey there. Come here often?”

T’Challa laughed. “I do, actually.”

Erik chuckled along with him, sliding his hands from T’Challa’s waist down to cup his ass. The latter hissed in discomfort but allowed Erik to massage him gently.

“I love you.” Erik suddenly said. T’Challa hummed happily, “Me too.”

“No, I mean _I love you_ …” Erik said softly. He cupped T’Challa’s face in his hands so he could look at him in the eye. “I love you with all my heart. I love you for you, for your bravery and your commitment and loyalty to the gang. I love you for your strength and will to live another day by my side. I love you for always being there for me and the crew. I love you for being my crutch and always pulling me up in my hardest moments. I’m sorry you have to live this life, but I’m not sorry you’re mine. _I love you_.” 

T’Challa swallowed past the lump in his throat. The life they lived wasn’t easy; they were grateful to be able to spend a night together in peace. This was a rare moment they could take for themselves; they were always on the run and hardly ever could enjoy each other’s embrace. They knew it would have to end, one day. And when it did, it wouldn’t be pretty. But that only meant they took what pleasure and happiness they could in each other, never caring for the rest of the world. It helped them come together, work as one, love one another as much as they did. 

So it was a hard life they lived. T’Challa certainly had had better plans for his future, but he also didn’t regret it. 

He kissed the unshed tears from Erik’s eyes and whispered back, “I love you, too. For the exciting life you’ve given us. For _giving_ us a life. I wasn’t going to make it without you, and I love you for everything you’ve done for the gang. I don’t care that we’re running from the law all the time as long as I have you.”

They knew they wouldn’t live to see much of the future, but as long as they had each other, that didn’t matter.

**Author's Note:**

> This turned out to be a bit more of a gangster/mafia au than Bonnie & Clyde but I hope you enjoyed anyway! Thank you for reading and let me know what you think!


End file.
